Kyoto Si tu savais
by xoXNana-chanXox
Summary: Dir en grey petit délire co-écris avec ma meilleure amie lors de notre petit séjour a Kyoto


_**Titre**__ : Kyoto... a si tu savais..._

_**Auteur**__ : Saku et Nana_

_**Sujet**__ : Shinya et Kyo_

_**Genre**__ : angoisse O_O_

_**Disclaimer**__ : Malheureusement Tooruf et fhin-fhan ne nous appartienne pas vraiment u_u'_

_**Spoiler: **__Lisez O_O si vous le pouvez O_O_

_**Déclaration de l'auteur**__ : Ca sent le vécu croyez nous u_u_

**Kyoto...... si tu savais .....**

**Tokyo, 15 décembre 2008**

Kyo: *regarde la télé avachit sur le canapé, a moitie dans le patté*

Shinya: *reviens dans le salon une lettre à la main* Oh!! Kyo, on viens de recevoir une invitation de tes parents pour passer Noël avec eux!!

Kyo: *se redresse d'un bon sur le canapé* O_O heu.... on... on devait pas aller manger chez tes parents se jour la ?

Shinya: Oui mais tu sais, l'année dernière on a déjà fait Noël avec mes parents en déclinant l'invitation des tiens.... Pourquoi on fêterait pas noël avec eux cette année pour changer?

Kyo: *déglutit difficilement* Bah on a qu'a leur dire de venir si tu veux !! *dans son fort intérieur #Héhé sauvé#*

Shinya: Oh é_è Mais... tu sais... j'aurai bien aimé passé Noël chez tes parents à Kyoto! Je n'y ai jamais été en plus!

Kyo: et c'est pour ça que t'es encore en vie !! crois moi !! aller a Kyoto c'est pas une bonne idée !!

Shinya: O_o ? Hein??

Kyo: ne me regarde pas avec ses yeux la o_o j'ai vécu des chose que tu ne peux même pas imaginer o_o

Shinya: *de plus en plus inquiet*......heu....tu vas bien??

Kyo: Oui..... mais le simple fait d'évoquer le souvenir de mes noël passé me glace le sang o_o c'est terrible Shinya, terrible......

Shinya: *s'assoie prés de Kyo*..... terrible?? euh...raconte moi ça pour voir O_o

Kyo: D'accord, mais si tu as trop peur dit le moi j'arrêterais d'accord

Shinya: Je pense que je survivrai tu sais uwu

Kyo: *voix mystérieuse* Tu ne sais pas..... tu ne peux pas savoir.... tu ne l'a jamais vécu....

Shinya: Ok ok je vais essayer de résister O_o

Kyo: *tapote son épaule* tu es brave Shinya.... bien..... imagine une plaine sombre et froide, sans vie apparente...

Shinya: Ok....Mais on parlais de Kyoto la ?

Kyo: Oui justement !! Une grande plaine sombre et froide au milieu de laquelle se dresse des immeuble de logement, des maison miteuse qui se batte en duel, et un magasin tout les 30km dont un sur trois et fermé o_o imagine...... le blizzard qui te glace le sang....

Shinya: o__o ? euh.....*regarde kyo vraiment de plus en plus inquiet* oui....ok.....

Kyo: il fait froid !! treeeees froid !! alors tu te couvre, encore et encore mais une fois dehors..... tu as l'impression d'être tout nu !! MAIS NON tu ne l'ai pas....... le soleil ne se montre que rarement, une bruine froide traversant tes vêtement pour venir de congeler au plus profond de tes viscère O_O *en transe*

Shinya: *pause sa main sur celle de kyo* On se calme hein ? O__O

Kyo: *sursaute en sentant la main* HA O_O.... pardon.... je le revivais *pointe son crane de son doigt les yeux grand ouvert* voila donc Kyoto..... en été !!!!!!! O_O

Shinya: Bon ok euh je peux comprendre que la ville peut être un peu moyenne mais tu sais les temple ....les sanctuaires.....*yeux de lovers* ça peut être romantique tout ça un soir de noel 3 hein ?

Kyo: Les temples O_O les sanctuaire O_O AAAAAAAAAAN *se met en boule sur le canapé* tu marches tu marches encore et encore, pied nu toujours pieds nu et t'as froid encore encore ... O_O

Shinya: Kyo....tu me fais peur O_O Tu n'en fais pas un peu trop quand même ?

Kyo: *se relève et le regarde droit dans les yeux* trop O_O...... non on en fait jamais trop pour décrire le néant qu'est Kyoto.... et puis dans les temples tu es pied nu... tu as froid.... es tu conscient du nombre d'imputation des pieds qu'il y a cette période de l'année O_O et les sanctuaire.... tu marches tu marches tu t'étouffe dans l'encens et la foule O_O si tu tombes t'es mort !! ne jamais tomber !! JAMAIS !! O_O et au finale il n'y a....... RIEN O_O

Shinya: O__O k......kyo..... calme calme O_O y'a quand même quelque chose de bien la bas!! Tu faisait quoi pour t'occuper dans ton temps libre sinon ?

Kyo: LA GARE O_O seul terre d'asile dans se vaste désert O_O ou alors, je restais cloitré chez moi a me demander... POURQUOI O_O et puis j'apprenais tout les horaire de bus par cœur O_O et... quand un jour.... enfin, j'ai eu un peu d'argent a moi... j'allais a Osaka le plus possible O_O loin .... toujours plus loin..... O_O

Shinya: Kyo....vraiment je pense que tu en fait un peu trop quand même u_u tu sais si tu veux pas voir tes parents t'es pas obliger de me mentir en inventant ce genre de bêtises -__-

Kyo: *le prend par les épaules* mais je ne ment pas é_è.... je pensais que tu me croirais et que tu compatirais a ma détresse passé.... u_u *soupire se lève* si tu veux vraiment y aller..... d'accord... mais sache que.... j'ai était heureux de te connaitre et de vivre avec toi....

Shinya: Tu me fais un remake de Battle royale ? O_o

Kyo: Battle royale O_O passage piéton... circulation... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *part en courant la cuisine*

Shinya: *sursaute* O__O hein ?? Kyo???

Kyo: *assis par terre dans la cuisine les genoux remonté sur sa poitrine et la tet posé sur ses bras* Non non pas la voiture non non bonhomme rouge pas passer non.....

Shinya: *se demande si il doit pas appeler police secours* O_O ok.....euh....kyo ? tu te souviens de cette joli camisole en moumoute qu'on a acheter pour jouer ? je veux bien qu'on "rejoue" avec la ok ? O_O

Kyo: *relève vers lui des yeux exorbité* O_O jouer !! *se relève* mais... se n'es pas un jeu O_O.....

Shinya: Ok ok gentil.....hein ? *pense* #pas de geste brusque# qu'est ce que j'ai dis qui te met dans cette état ?

Kyo: les voitures, elles sont incontrôlable o_o tu crois que c'est a toi de passer mais en faite non !! O_O toujours surveiller sa droite o_o toujours faire gaffe a la flèche qui ELLE est restée... verte o_o

Shinya: Ouai... Mais dis moi kyo, il y a quelque chose que je comprend pas dans tout ça......

Kyo: quoi o_o

Shinya: Si tu déteste a ce point Kyoto et si c'est aussi terrible que tu le dis....pourquoi avoir pris ce nom de scène qui y fait référence?

Kyo: Pour ne jamais oublier o_o je ne dois pas oublier je dois me souvenir et transmettre mon savoir O_O je suis un survivant O_O je ne dois pas oublier O_O

Shinya: Tu regarde trop harry potter chéri ^^''

Kyo: Ne te moque pas de Kyoto et de se qui savent O_O ou Kyoto se vengera..... O_O

Shinya: Kyoto va se venger ? oui ok gentil kyo ^^ *tapote la tête de kyo*

Kyo: hm O_O *se calme un peu* je... je suis prêt a me .. sacrifier... et... a retourner la bas si vraiment tu veux y aller... O_O

Shinya: ....tu sais quoi ? je pense que si je veux passer un noël tranquille et sans cachet d'aspirine...on va plutôt aller le fêter chez mes parents uwu

Kyo: Sage rescision O_O je.... je dirais a mes parents de venir pour le nouvel an Tokyo.... oui ça sera mieux... O_O ils pourront.... avoir un moment de répit comme ça... O_O oui ça sera mieux O_O

Shinya: .....tes parents....euh....enfin....ils sont.....comme toi ? O_o

Kyo: pourquoi cette question Oo se sont mes parents après tout Oo

Shinya: Pour savoir si je vais passer ou non le nouvel ans chez les mien O_o

Kyo: mais o_o koibito, pourquoi tu dis ça o_o

Shinya: Je commence maintenant a me méfier de l'effet néfaste de kyoto depuis que je vois l'état dans lequel ça te met tu vois O_o je me dis que ....je suis encore trop jeune pour subir ça

Kyo: je comprend que Kyoto te face peur u_u mais ne t'en fait pas ça ira bien avec mes parents éwè et puis je voudrait que tu les rencontres quand même, depuis le temps qu'on est ensemble u_u

Shinya: Ok...*pense* #note pour moi même....acheter aspirine, calmant et cassette vidéo pour enregistrer conversation si tout ça tourne mal pour avoir des preuve#

Kyo: *l'embrasse et lui sourit* on fait comme ça alors ^w^ *repars en sautillant dans le salon* je vais appeler mes parents pour leur dire !!

Shinya:.....Kyoto...... Ca promet tout ça.....

Owari.

Nana: Oui on se fait chier xD oui Kyoto c'est.... l'enfer o_o..... venez nous aider *jette une bouteille par la fenêtre* T_T

Saku: Kyoto.....kyoto.....ne....jamais y retourner O_O JAMAIS !!!!!!

(3 janvier 2009 14h50)


End file.
